El único amor de Siegfried
by Nancy697
Summary: Soy una gran fan de Siegfried, y me habría encantado saber cómo hubiese sido su historia amorosa, de ello se tratará en este fic, el punto de vista que Siegfried tiene sobre el amor y el único amor que ha sentido por alguien. Ambientado entre Soul Calibur III & Soul Calibur V. En medio de la búsqueda de la espada maldita Soul Edge, el destino intercede en la vida del joven alemán.


_Bien, primeramente hola y buenas, soy una gran fan de la saga Soul Calibur y pienso siempre que me habría gustado intentar imaginar cómo habría sido la historia de amor de Siegfried, mi personaje favorito de dicha saga. Disfruten el Fic._

En aquella época naval, donde se vivía la plena éxtasis de la leyenda de dos espadas legendarias, Soul Calibur y Soul Edge, vivían jóvenes en busca de dichas espadas y su poder, incluyendo al mismo Siegfried Schtauffen. Espadas las cuales han cambiado completamente al mundo en el que viven, Soul Edge sembraba terror y causaba fatales desgracias, y Soul Calibur era el puñado de esperanza que quedaba para derrotar el poder maligno de Soul Edge.

En una gran aldea se encontraba una chica de dulces facciones, hermosa, ojos mieles y de rubios y largos cabellos entrenando con una espada ropera que su padre ya fallecido, le había obsequiado. Su nombre es Anabelle, la menor de cuatro hermanas. Había heredado la pasión por el combate y la valentía de su padre, faltaban pocos días para que cumpliese los diecinueve.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco, Ana? –Le preguntó su madre –te vez agotada

—Debo seguir, si mi padre siempre quiso que yo empuñara su espada, debe valer la pena.

—Claro que debe valer la pena –La mujer se levantó de su lugar y le tomó de los hombros –Pero todo exceso es malo, ya has entrenado lo suficiente por hoy, siéntete orgullosa –Le sonrió y la joven chica suspiró

—Vale –Envainó la espada y se sentó a descansar un poco.

—¡Dios mío! Es tan guapo y alto –Dos de sus hermanas llegaron al lugar en que ellas se encontraba, suspirando emocionadas.

—¿Sucede algo, hijas mías?

—Es Dannot, el mejor en los combates de la aldea y el más apuesto, creo que quiere llevarme a pasear, madre, te lo ruego ¡Dame tu permiso! –Pidió una de ellas.

—Claro, ya tienes la edad, no me vendría mal casarte pronto

Anabelle hizo una mueca de asco, no creía posible que chicas hasta más jóvenes que ella misma ya fuesen madres en aquellas épocas.

Para ser específicos, el nombre de la mayor, es Azura, alta, enorme, rubia, llena de fuerza y fiereza. Una joven honorable, pues a sus veinticinco a vencido a incontables criaturas y no piensa en matrimonio.

La segunda, Keira, su rostro tiene rasgos asiáticos, producto de un antepasado de su padre, domina el sable por completo, de cabellos negros y actitud imponente y dominante, tiene veintitrés.

La tercera e intermedia, Clea, las armas ninjas son lo suyo. De piel clara y cabellos castaños y oscuros, ojos tentadores y sensual personalidad y apariencia, tiene veintidós.

Y la última, más dulce y gentil, de belleza incomparable, Anabelle.

—Espero no casarme nunca –Dijo ella, siendo escuchada por su familia.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo –Le dijo su madre sonriente

—No esperes que sea pronto –Se fue del lugar para asearse. A su madre le preocupó escuchar esto, pues, diversos hombres jóvenes llegaban con frecuencia a pedir la mano de sus preciosas hijas, sobre todo la de Anabelle. Ella quería asegurarse de que tendrían un buen futuro, por lo que ya había otorgado la mano de Ana a un joven muchacho fuerte, inteligente y apuesto, sabía que tendría asegurada la vida digna de una dama. Pero ahora ¿cómo se lo diría?

En lo profundo del bosque, Siegfried se encontraba en completa guardia, caminaba entre hojas marchitas con cierta inseguridad, había sentido la débil presencia de Soul Edge, Necesitaba encontrar lo más pronto posible a dicha espada maldita. En esos momentos, estaba incluso dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida por destruir y neutralizar el poder de ambas espadas.

El alemán escuchó las hojas crujir conforme pasos rápidos se acercaban a él, alzó la espada y logró cubrirse del ataque que Tira le había propinado.

—Pero que encuentro tan inesperado –Dijo ella con una emoción maléfica en su voz

—¿En dónde está Soul Edge? –Le preguntó él sin tomarle importancia a lo que había dicho, apuntando con el filo de su gran espada hacia la chica de ropajes verdes y rasgados.

—En donde no puedas encontrarlo, rubiecito –Tira se dispuso a marcharse, pero Siegfried la detuvo mientras seguía apuntándole con dicha espada.

—No irás a ningún lado

—Uhh, mi palabra favorita –Ella se relamió los labios y acarició su afilado aro.

Comenzó a desarrollarse un combate entre ellos, Siegfried era algo lento con ciertos movimientos, por lo que recibió cortes y rasgaduras en la piel, la armadura se encargaba de protegerle el resto de su cuerpo. El tiempo pasaba y no recibía heridas, pero comenzaba a cansarse, parecía que el simple plan de la chica era agotarlo y así poder acabar con él. Y así fue, Tira, al notar que cansado era mucho más torpe en ciertos movimientos, logró hacerle pequeñas pero profundas heridas donde se le diese la oportunidad.

Anabelle lustraba su espada, orgullosa de su gran y rápido avance, en ello, su madre entró a la habitación, con una expresión no muy usual en ella.

—¿Qué tal, Annita? -Se acercó la mujer a su hija

—Todo de maravilla –Sonrió ella –Tengo tantos planes por hacer, tanto por viajar –envainó la espada con una gran y reluciente sonrisa

—¿Viajar? –Río –¿Y a que va todo ello?

—Quiero ser una gran guerrera, como lo es Azura, libre y enfierecida, sin nada que me lo impida

La mujer madura comenzó a exasperarse, decidió tranquilizarla y ponerle los pies en la tierra, no sabía cómo decírselo, cómo hacerlo.

—Mamá… ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó Ana al notar su extraño comportamiento.

—Ana, necesito… que te olvides de todo lo que acabas de decirme, de todo.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Dentro de tres días serán los preparativos para tu boda.

—¿QUÉ? –preguntó ella pegando un chillido, estaba desconcertada ¿de que se había perdido? –¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo no estoy comprometida con nadie aún…

—El primo del príncipe de esta aldea vino hace algunos días a pedirme tu mano y yo… accedí

—¡Mamá! –Le gritó asustada alejándose un par de pasos de ella

—No te atrevas a gritarme de nuevo –le advirtió la mujer

—¿Qué no te grite justo cuando me dices que me has arrebatado mi libertad? –Frunció el ceño y un par de lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro, observó a su madre por un momento y segundos después corrió fuera de la habitación.

—¡Anabelle Zerah! –Fue lo último que la rubia logró escuchar de su madre antes de alejarse lo suficiente, tomó una pequeña bolsa de carga que sería fácil llevar en su espalda, observó su alrededor y comenzó a empacar lo que tenía a su alcance, una manta, trapos, una valiosa cantiflora, entre algunas otras cosas pequeñas y su espada, no podía dejar olvidada su espada de ninguna manera.

Escuchó pasos aproximarse a ella, rápidamente se echó a correr, sabía que se trataba de su madre. Visualizó un caballo y sin dudar más, de un salto, lo montó. Dio un último vistazo a su hogar, del que rápidamente se alejaba, al igual que de su aldea, su infancia, su todo, cabalgaba sin dirección alguna hacia el frío y oscuro bosque, envuelto entre la tétrica oscuridad de la noche, solo la luna sería su antorcha y su guía dentro de él.

Después de unos minutos, se detuvo, solo había silencio y una fría brisa que le refrescaba el alma, la luz de la luna formaba un bello panorama. Se encontraba en el corazón del bosque, sola, pero libre al fin.

—Perdóname, madre, pero yo quiero ser libre… —Se frotó los brazos, sintiendo que el frío se hacía más intenso ¿Ahora dónde dormiría? Al observar bien el lugar notó paja, en pocos minutos, acumuló lo suficiente para dormir lo más cómoda y cálida posible, pero tenía sed y la cantiflora estaba vacía, así que por ello, decidió alejarse un poco de la paja y del caballo para ir a buscar el agua que necesitaba.

Muy cerca de dicho lugar, Siegfried se acercaba a paso lento apoyado en su espada, estaba ensangrentado, tenía diversos cortes en la cara y el cuello, y estaba completamente débil, pareciese que el rubio ya sólo buscaba un buen lugar para morir. Se detuvo un momento, respirando con pesadez y alzó la mirada, había un cómodo cúmulo de paja al frente suyo, sin dudar más, se dejó caer quedando inconsciente al instante.

Justo un minuto después de ello, Ana se regresaba a su cómoda cama de paja, para llevarse una gran sorpresa, contuvo un grito de impresión, pues el joven que se encontraba entre la paja estaba gravemente herido, aún con la sangre emanando levemente de sus heridas.

—No puede ser ¿seguirá vivo? –Se acercó a él lentamente, y lo giró con suavidad, su pecho aún se movía, eso daba signos de que seguía respirando, pero su cuerpo se encontraba fatal. Ana pensó que podría tratarse de algún soldado herido y decidió ayudarlo lo más pronto posible o terminaría por desangrarse.

Sacó los trapos, los remojó y los puso sobre sus heridas, intentando impedir que la sangre siguiese recorriéndole la piel, le quitó la armadura más estorbosa y se dedicó a limpiarle el rostro y el cuello, que estaban empapados de sangre y suciedad, al observarlo un poco mejor, ella quedó embelesada ante lo que veía. El joven era guapísimo, no se hablara del fuerte pecho y brazos que marcaba su ropa, no había comparación entre él y cualquier otro joven de su aldea, era toda una obra griega encarnada.

Ana se quedó a observarlo en silencio unos minutos, no podía evitar pasarse por la mente si el joven ya tendría a alguien especial con quien compartiese el sueño que lo mantenía inconsciente. Cansada, decidió recostarse a un costado del caballo, así tendría un poco de calor.

—Ghm… —Emitió el rubio

Anabelle ya se había levantado desde hace horas, recién regresaba del río en donde se había dado un largo y cálido baño. Notó que el joven rubio del día anterior recuperaba la conciencia y rápidamente se acercó a él.

—Vaya, al fin que despiertas –Le sonrió ella –Estas… ¿bien? –Preguntó dudosa, la expresión de Siegfried era dura e inexpresiva, algo ya muy natural en él.

—¿Quién eres, y qué quieres? –Lo último le molestó a la chica ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar qué es lo que quería? Si acababa de salvarlo y darle un cómodo sueño.

—Mi nombre es Anabelle, y por si no lo has notado, te he salvado la vida –Le dijo con firmeza –Oh, también curé tus heridas y te cubrí del frío abrasador de la noche

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras –Dijo quitándose la manta de encima e intentando levantarse.

Esto colmó a la rubia, frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda sentándose sobre el caballo

—Vale, entonces encárgate de cuidarte mejor, tirarse en medio del bosque con la sangre fresca no es muy buena idea, a los lobos les gustará tu carne. –Tomó su manta y la dobló, devolviéndola a su bolsa. Solo pudo escuchar un fuerte quejido de parte del joven y el sonido de un saco de harina caer, se había desvanecido nuevamente, pero esta vez con la conciencia despierta.

—J-Joder –Maldijo

—Aún estas muy débil –Ana lo ayudó a levantarse y éste no tuvo otra opción que dejarse

—Te dije que nadie pidió tu ayuda…

—¿Eso qué importa? Habré hecho la buena obra del día –Sonriente, y sin importarle la actitud cortante de Siegfried, sacó un montón de frutas y lo obligó a comerlas. –Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Importa mucho saberlo? –Dijo mientras comía

—No, pero quisiera llamarte por tu nombre

—… Siegfried –Admitió un poco extrañado con aquella chica, usualmente, nadie se le acercaba, y si lo hacían, se alejaban rápidamente al notar lo rudo y cortante que era con sus palabras.

—Anabelle, pero, puedes llamarme Ana –Le sonrió para después morder con ferocidad una manzana. Esto le causó un poco de gracia al alemán, pero mantuvo su dura compostura. No cabía la duda de que era muy hermosa, pero no se podía dar el lujo de conocer personas, de quererlas, pues solo sería una pérdida de tiempo y Soul Edge tendría la posibilidad de volver a poseerlo si se dejaba consumir por cualquier sentimiento, era mejor dejarlo todo así, utilizarla, mandarla al diablo y volver a la búsqueda de la espada maldita.


End file.
